La caída del Sekiryuutei (Mundo 2)
by Misogi575
Summary: Mundo Original usado en mundo 1, la única diferencia es que aquí no llega el ¡KOKUM! ¿Que pasaría si con la muerte de Hyoudou Issei aparte de morir su perversión, muere algo mas en su ser?
1. El día que esta pesadilla comenzó

**_Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores._**

 ** _Perspectiva de Issei._**

¡Hola!

Mi nombres es Issei Hyoudou, y soy un estudiante común y corriente... O eso quisiera decir...

La verdad es que ahora soy un pobre demonio reencarnado.

Sin embargo, solo soy uno de los peores de su clase.

Ahora mismo me encuentro viendo el cadáver de lo que seria mi ama y junto a esta estaba lo que antes podrías decirle compañeros.

Pero para que sepan como llegue a eso, es mejor ubicarme a los inicios de esto que ahora puedo llamar ''Mi peor pesadilla''.

Esta pesadilla... Esta maldita pesadilla empezó después de salir de clases en lo que podrías llamar ''un bello atardecer''.

...

..

.

Me encontraba en un puente que usaba para poder cruzar la calle... En ese momento llego la culpable de todo...

Una bella chica de ojos purpuras solo pudo decir. -¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Yo como todo buen idiota solo pude decirle la verdad. -No, la verdad no estoy saliendo con nadie.

Ella solo hizo lo que ustedes llamarían como ''una bella sonrisa''.

Ella pidió salir conmigo, y yo como todo idiota acepte sin sospechar.

Después de eso pude sentir como mi vida se sentía mas viva. Llegue a presentársela a mis dos amigos, obviamente hablo de Matsuda y Motohama.

Ellos solo llegaban a maldecirme, pero yo muy felizmente me burlaba de ellos...

Cierto día tuvimos una cita, ¿¡Quien se imaginaria que esa seria la primera y única puta cita que he podido tener en esta maldita vida!?

El día termino con normalidad, llegamos a una bella fuente de un parque cercano...

Esa noche... Esa noche morí a manos de mi primera novia.

Ella había revelado unas alas de cuervo, y con una lanza de color violeta que materializo en sus manos... Atravesó mi abdomen... fue una muerte jodida-mente dolorosa.

Pelo rojo como la sangre. -fue mi único comentario antes de caer muerto...

La alarma sonó... Y por mera inercia pude llegar a suspirar.

(¿Eso fue un sueño? ¿O en verdad llegue a morir?) -eran los únicos pensamientos que llegaban a mi mente.

No me quedo de otra que bajar a desayunar con mis padres.

Esa misma tarde solo pude preguntarle a mis amigos si sabían algo acerca de ''Yuuma-chan''.

Sorpresa... No sabían nada... Solo me quedo revisar mi teléfono.

Igual... No hay nada.

¿Acaso me habré vuelto loco?

...

..

.

Matsuda y Motohama me quisieron invitar a ver una maratón de porno...

Sorpresivamente... Dije que no.

Mi comentario me extrañaba... Pero sentía que antes de todo... Quería respuestas... (¿Quien eres ''Yuuma-chan''?) -fue mi ultimo pensamiento.

Empece a merodear por el lugar.

Ahora se preguntaran. -¿Por qué?

Pues... ahora acabo de sentir algo de repulsión... sentía el peligro... E hice lo mas sensato que haría alguien en esta situación.

Corrí... Corrí como si no hubiera un mañana.

Estos días he sentido como mis capacidades llegan a ser anormalmente altas...

¿Donde puedo ir?

Espera... ¡El parque! -dije esperanzado de que estuviera lleno.

Que idiota fui...

Ahora estoy en la misma puta fuente donde llegue a morir con anterioridad.

Un hombre se hizo presente...

Sorpresa tras sorpresa... Era otro puto hombre con alas de cuervo.

Para resumir... solo les diré que perforo mi espada hasta llegar a mi abdomen.

Intente zafarme de la ''lanza'', pero esta solo llegaba a quemarme.

Maldición... Esta mierda duele más que aquella vez...

...

..

.

Maldita alarma...

Otra sorpresa... Mi sempai esta desnuda en mi cama...

(Esto debe ser una puta broma.) -fue mi ultimo pensamiento.

Rias... Rias Gremory era el nombre de aquella pelirroja.

Mi madre nos encontró en una situación comprometedora...

Y ahora me encuentro desayunando con normalidad.

(¿Qué diablos?)

Fui a la academia en compañía de aquella Onee-sama. Me gane varias miradas... A las cuales decidí no prestarle atención.

Te mandare a alguien. -dijo la pelirroja antes de dejar el lugar.

...

..

.

¿Acaso todo deben ser sorpresas? -me pregunté

KIba Yuuto, el príncipe de Kuoh... Es la persona que me envió sempai.

Este me llevo a un viejo edificio que estaba apartado de la academia.

Él toco la puerta... Y solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que pudiéramos pasar.

La pelirroja se disculpo por llegar un poco tarde, esto con la excusa de que no se baño en mi casa.

Esa tarde conocí a los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto... Y la existencia del mundo sobrenatural...

...

..

.

Me encuentro pedaleando una bicicleta, y ahora un maldita ángel caída de pelo azul intenta molestar esta noche que de por si es molesta.

Es gracioso por que la ahuyente usando mi Sacred Gear.

Ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué es una Sacred Gear?

Son aparatos creados por el dios de la biblia. Estos normalmente se encuentran en personas que puedas considerar como ''destacadas'' en la historia.

Es gracioso porque me dijeron que se invocaba pensando en la persona mas fuerte, y pensé en el protagonista de un anime muy reconocido.

Sí, hablo del guerrero saiyan Son Goku del anime y manga dragon ball.

He llegado a tener una admiración incondicional por él, pero este ya no es un momento para hablar de eso.

Cierto día me tropecé con una monja, esta se llamaba Asia Argento, y era portadora de una Sacred Gear que permite curar a las personas.

Ella me pidió ayuda para llevarla a una iglesia que se encontraba en la ciudad, pero cuando llegue ahí, solo pude apresurarme en irme porque sentía peligro, obviamente me despedí dando mi nombre y ella el suyo.

...

..

.

Mi ama se entero de lo sucedido, así que termino por llamarme la atención.

Ella es de la iglesia, así que no te acerques más a ella. -fue lo único que me dijo la pelirroja.

Los días pasaban... y volví a encontrarme a aquella monja...

Ella me contó la historia de su vida.

Esta era bastante triste.

(¿Enserio pueden llegar a expulsarla solo por curar un demonio?) -fue mi único pensamiento.

Esa misma tarde volvió a aparecer mi ex-novia.

Esta ultima logro dejarme en un estado lamentable, pero con ayuda de Asia pude recuperarme...

Pero esto fue a cuestas de ella misma.

 _Time skip._

Una cachetada... Una cachetada fue lo que sonó en la habitación del club.

Esto se debía a que yo quería salvar a aquella monja.

 ** _Acá_ _empiezan los cambios mas aparentes._**

Si no pueden ayudarme, lo haré solo. -dije para después dejar el lugar.

...

..

.

Resulta que los chicos del club vinieron a ayudarme, sinceramente eso era algo que nunca me hubiera esperado.

Maldita Raynare, ¿En serio tanto disfrutas verme sufrir? -dije mientras lloraba sobre el cadáver de lo que seria mi nueva amiga.

Esta solo podía reírse de mí.

...

..

.

La vida es irónica, ¿No?

El chico del que tanto se burlaba esa chica termino barriendo el suelo con ella.

Y ahora parece que poseo el poder de un dragón legendario.

''Yumma-chan'' intento convencerme para que la dejara con vida, es gracioso porque solo la ignore mientras le pedía a mi ama que acabara con ella.

Después de eso hicimos una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Asia.

Solo pude alegrarme un poco por ella... Pero pude darme cuenta que yo me sentía vació...

¿Por qué vivo? ¿Para que vivo? Sinceramente no se porque un pervertido como yo siquiera existe.

Seguí con ese pensamiento... Incluso después de que Asia obtuviera su familiar...

 _Time skip._

Los días pasaron con normalidad... O eso quisiera decir...

Esto lo digo porque ahora estamos entrenando para enfrentarnos al prometido de mi presidenta...

Decidí dar todo de mí para ayudar a la presidenta... esto se debe que ahora le tengo un respeto incondicional después de lo que hizo por Asia y por mí.

Los días de entrenamiento llegaron a parecer un infierno, también pude mejorar un poco mi relación con los miembros del club.

¡Fue horrible! -fue mi único comentario.

¿En serio cargar con una roca y la presidenta encima de esta? De remate... ¿Hacer flexiones con eso?

En la segunda noche me encontré con mi presidenta, intente entablar una conversación con ella.

Esta me dijo que cargaba con orgullo el apellido de su familia, pero que no le gustaba que solo la vieran como alguien más de dicha familia... Ella quería que la vieran como ''Rias''.

Esa noche sentí que debía apoyarla... Pero hice todo lo contrario... Solo me quede callado.

Los días pasaron.

Eso fue el infierno en vida, pero estoy seguro de que valió la pena... O al menos eso pensaba.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Estábamos en otra dimensión.

Para ser exactos en una donde seria el Rating Game.

El juego estuvo a favor nuestro durante la primera mitad del tiempo si ignorabamos la eliminación de Koneko, pero esto solo fue hasta que ''nuestra'' reina cayo a manos de la reina enemiga.

Kiba fue el siguiente, y solo quede yo.

Pensaran que el poder de la amistad todo lo puede... Pues no fue así... El rey enemigo me uso como trapo viejo cuando intente enfrentarme a él en un 1 contra 1.

Pensé que se debía a que yo estaba debilitado por las batallas anteriores... Que tan equivocado llegue a estar.

Dure 3 días en estado de reposo, pero no pude descansar más, esto se debía a que tenia luchar por el bienestar de mi ama.

Esa misma noche interrumpí la presentación de la ''pareja''.

''La virginidad de mi presidenta es mía''. -fue lo único que pude decir.

¿Qué clase de frase fue esa? -me pregunte.

Bueno... No importa, solo queda acabar con el auto-proclamado ''clase alta''.

...

..

.

...

..

.

...

..

.

¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma! ¡No importa que haga, no logro hacerle nada!

No le puedo atacar de frente porque sino barre el piso conmigo, y si le lanzo ataques de energía, este solo llega a regenerarse.

''Podemos ganarle si usamos un ataque comparable al poder de un dios''. -fue lo único que recordé.

Empece a moverme de un lado a otro evitando que me dieran las bolas de fuego de Raiser Phoenix, cuando sentí que ya no podía aumentar más, lo hice.

Arroje el Dragón Shot mas poderoso que pude alguna vez haber hecho... Hubiera sido bueno si tan solo le hubiera dado.

Vaya, hubiera sido malo si ese ataque me hubiera dado. -dijo un Raiser con una gran sonrisa.

¡Maldición! -dije mientras caía por el evidente cansancio.

Ya el resto deberán insinuarlo.

Él volvió a darme la golpiza de mi vida.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan humillado.

El tiempo paso, y mi ama llego a socorrerme mientras lloraba como una pluma.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo tanto que llegaba a preocuparla, y verla así era algo que quizás nunca hubiera querido ver.

Me sentía decepcionado de mí, nunca se me paso por la mente lo peor, y siempre pensé que podría haberlo logrado si iba directamente de frente.

Llego un momento en el que no podía seguir viendo a mi ama llorar.

Solo pude voltear mi cabeza y murmurar. -maldita sea, porque soy tan débil, ¿Sera que si hubiera hablado con el dragón en mi interior algo hubiera cambiado?

Esto se debía a que una noche, el dragón del guantelete se me había presentado como mi compañero.

(¿Él me hubiera dado alguna alternativa?¿Él podría haberme dicho algo que pudiera cambiar el destino de mi ama?)

Esas eran preguntas que me atormentaban en ese entonces...

Digo en ese entonces... Porque eso fue hace un tiempo... Y esa es apenas la mitad de mi trágica historia.

 ** _Bueno Bueno Bueno, esto es una versión alternativa que quería hacer, creo que para los que lean esto se den una idea de la conexión que hay entre mis dos historias, sin mas que decir *c va*_**


	2. El inicio del fin

**_Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores._**

 ** _Perspectiva de Issei._**

Después de la segunda paliza de mi vida, dure más tiempo en estado de reposo.

Ahora no podía evitar sentirme fatal por la situación de mi ama.

Esta ahora está comprometida con el hombre que más aborrece.

Los días pasaron, ella estaba cada vez más decaída.

Desde entonces me he puesto a hacer lo único en lo cual he llegado a considerarme útil, esto era hacer contratos.

Asia también había intentado calmarme, pero yo no podía aceptar su ayuda después de haberle fallado a aquella que la había revivido.

 ** _Acá ciertos sucesos como lo de Akeno absorbiendo el exceso de magia tampoco se verá, obviamente ya sabrán porque, ¿no? Y la reunión en la casa tampoco sucederá._**

Cierto día llegue cansado a la casa, Asia parecía un poco preocupada por algún extraño motivo, pero debido a mi cansancio no le había prestado atención.

Grave error.

Cuando entre y llegue a la sala de estar me encontré a mi madre con dos chicas completamente desconocidas.

Recuerdo que al ver lo que sujetaba la chica peliazul mi piel se había empezado a erizar.

La chica que la acompañaba empezó a comportarse con familiaridad conmigo.

Yo sinceramente no sabía porque lo hacía, pero luego mi madre me había explicado que ella era mi ''amigo'' de la infancia.

Intente entablar una conversación con ella, y a la final terminamos hablando de aquellos tiempos de juventud.

Durante 30 minutos olvide lo terrible que llego a volverse mi realidad.

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

El tiempo había pasado y luego me encontraba en la academia junto al club de investigación de lo oculto y aquellas desconocidas, claramente hablo de la peli azul llamada Xenovia y la castaña amiga mía llamada Irina.

Estas llegaron explicándonos del robo de algo llamado ''espadas sagradas'', pero cuando mencionaron lo último Kiba mostro una expresión de Odio y desprecio.

Yo decidí callar ante esa acción, y sentía que yo era ajeno a esa situación por algún extraño motivo…

Lo más probable es que se debiera a que yo sentía que ya no servía para nada en este grupo.

(¿En serio alguien que le falla a su rey puede opinar en una situación como esa?) –pensé.

La presidenta un poco preocupada solo pudo pedir que ayudara en caso de que la situación se pusiera fea.

Eso se debía a que Kiba había retado a una pelea a ambas chicas.

Estas eran portadoras de dos de las siete espadas Excalibur.

Yo durante un tiempo había considerado a Kiba como alguien fuerte, pero después de ver como aquella peliazul lo había humillado, ya no sabía cómo pensar.

Es increíble que de algún modo me las apañe para evitar que acabaran con su vida, esto se debió a que me toco insistirle a Irina que por favor no lo hiciera, esta última había logrado que su compañera se detuviera a cometer un asesinato.

Despues de eso Kiba dejo el lugar, pero yo nunca pude decirle nada para detenerlo.

(¿Acaso soy alguien que puede opinar en este momento?) –me pregunté mentalmente.

Después de eso, mi ama se puso a llorar.

Eso era algo que no podía soportar, y parecía que el motivo era porque después de eso Kiba podría considerarse un demonio renegado.

Los días pasaron, y yo intentaba contactarme con Kiba, pero mis esfuerzos nunca dieron frutos.

Cierto día Koneko me dijo que no quería perder a su sempai.

En reacción a eso sentía que todo era mi culpa, ¿Algo hubiera cambiado si yo hubiera hablado con él?

No, lo más probable es que no lo hubiera hecho.

O al menos eso hubiera querido creer.

Es gracioso porque nos llevamos a Saji con nosotros, y como si del guion de una novela se tratara, nos habíamos encontrado con las enviadas de la iglesia.

Después de una breve explicación les pedí el permiso de ayudarlas a recuperar sus espadas, pero esto con la condición de que ayudaran a que Kiba volviera a la normalidad.

Esto se debía a que todo era por culpa de un odio incondicional a toda espada sagrada existente.

Las chicas accedieron a recibir nuestra ayuda, y eso se debía a que le habíamos brindado algo de comer.

Después de conseguir su aprobación logre hacer que Kiba se reuniera con nosotros.

Las cosas terminaron saliendo bien, y eso fue algo que me alegro.

Luego Kiba solo me preguntó. –Issei-kun, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Y yo por inercia solo pude decir. –porque luego la presidenta se preocuparía por ti.

Él pudo captar lo que intente decirle, y también llegue a agradecer que ninguno de los miembros del clan me mirara de mala manera después del error que yo había cometido.

Este fue permitir que Raiser ganara la revancha.

Hubo un tiempo que decidimos hacernos pasar por sacerdotes para investigar.

Y cierta noche nos habíamos encontrado con Freed y un anciano que se llamaba Balba.

Después de eso, inició una batalla que parecía no tener remedio, pero esta llego a inclinarse parcialmente a nuestro lado cuando Saji nos había brindado ayuda con su Sacred Gear.

Es gracioso porque los tres espadachines corrieron detrás de Freed y el viejo cuando este último logro hacer que el primeramente mencionado se escapara del agarre de Saji.

Cuando íbamos a dejar el lugar nos vimos atrapados por Sona Sitri y Akeno, pero extrañamente la presidenta no estaba con ella.

La pelinegra solo pudo decirnos mientras suspiraba. –Rias estaría decepcionada de ustedes, pero comprendo que hayan intentado esto para evitar que Yuuto-kun se volviera un renegado.

A comparación de Saji que se llevó mil nalgadas, Koneko y yo sólo nos llevamos un sermón.

¿¡Por qué soy tan débil!? ¿Por qué las cosas están saliendo así? –fue lo único que pude preguntarme al pensar en el giro de los acontecimientos.

No sabía cómo sentirme, sentía que todo lo que había pasado era por mi culpa.

De un momento a otro pude sentir una presencia hostil, al darme la vuelta solo pude ver a Irina en una situación crítica mientras tenía un mensaje con ella.

Este solo decía que él ya se había puesto en contacto con la presidenta, y que me esperaba en la academia Kuoh junto al resto de los miembros del club.

Unos segundos después de eso me llego un mensaje de Akeno diciendo que llegáramos a la academia.

Le encargue a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que por favor se encargara de Irina, obviamente estaba hablando de Sona Sitri.

También le pregunte a Saji acerca de si sabía dónde estaba Kiba.

Este solo pudo negarlo, pero luego intento animarme diciendo que eso significaba que él estaba bien.

Por parte de las chicas, hablaban de quien vendría a ayudarnos.

Terminada nuestra conversación, entramos a la academia, obviamente la presidenta estaba con nosotros, pero ella ya no parecía ser la misma de siempre.

(No, no puedo pedirle que sea la misma de siempre después de todo lo que ha pasado.) –Es lo que pensaba.

En este caso Akeno se encargó de liderar la situación como la mano derecha de la presidenta.

 _ **Como no tengo ganas de repetir todo nuevamente, haré esto más resumido :v**_

Una batalla de desgaste contra el perro guardián del inframundo había iniciado.

Con suerte Kiba llego para terminar con la vida del Cerbero.

Y un segundo perro fue asesinado por Xenovia.

Al cabo de un tiempo donde una serie de eventos como la reconstrucción de la espada Excalibur con la mayoría de sus fragmentos, y su nueva destrucción a manos de la Durandal y el Balance Breaker de Kiba, nos encontrábamos en una situación de cuidado.

Faltaba el liderazgo de nuestra ama, y aunque Akeno intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía, no llegaba a sonar tan segura como lo hacía la presidenta.

Kokabiel solo pudo hablar entre risas. -Sekiryuutei, carga todo el poder que puedas y dáselo a otra persona.

Por un momento pensaba que podía dárselo a la presidenta, pero por su estado de ánimo no lo veía posible.

Xenovia y Kiba seguían intentando vencerlo, pero no importaba cuando lo intentaran, Kokabiel siempre los humillaba.

(Vamos, piensa, piensa.)

No se me ocurre nada, la presidenta está fuera de lugar, y todo es por culpa de mi inutilidad, el tiempo se está acabando, y no se me ocurre nada.

 **En otro lado.**

He leído los reportes de mi ''Rival'', pero es más decepcionante de lo que esperaba. –decía un hombre en armadura.

[Estoy de acuerdo, pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?] –pregunto una extraña voz.

No sé, sinceramente lo veo como un caso perdido, hasta se ve que no sabe qué hacer, y si acabamos con él tocaría esperar años para que vuelva a reaparecer otro portador. –dijo el hombre de armadura nuevamente.

[¿Que planeas hacer?] –preguntó la extraña voz con curiosidad.

Esperemos a ver qué hace. –dijo con indiferencia el portador de la armadura.

 ** _Detalle conveniente: Digamos que Vali no sabía que había un tiempo límite para detener a Kokabiel._**

 **De vuelta en el campo de batalla.**

No importaba que pensara, no había respuesta aparente.

Lo único que me preocupaba era el par de espadachines que seguían luchando, y de igual forma seguían siendo apaleados.

El tiempo corría, y esto me hizo olvidar un importante detalle.

Que teníamos solo 20 min para detener a Kokabiel.

Por algún extraño motivo sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera, probablemente fue una reacción a lo que se venía.

Cuando me di cuenta, me había despertado rodeado de un montón de escombros

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y podía sentir como tenía un montón de huesos rotos.

De alguna manera logre salir de los escombros que me estaban rodeando, pero al salir solo pude encontrarme con cierto pelirrojo que había visto hace un tiempo, este era el Maou Lucifer, y también hermano de la presidenta.

¿Qué paso? –pregunté sin saber nada de lo que había pasado.

¿Dónde está Rias? –me pregunto el pelirrojo.

¿La presidenta? No sé, ni siquiera sé que ha pasado. –respondí sin saber lo grave de la situación.

La ciudad se ha visto destruida, ahora estamos buscando sobrevivientes, pero parece que no hemos tenido suerte. –dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo.

¿Pero que es-…?

No pude terminar de hablar porque recordé que teníamos un tiempo límite.

(Papá, Mamá.) –pensé.

Demonios ¿Y el resto de los miembros del club? –pregunte con algo de esperanza de que no hubiera pasado lo peor.

Volveré a repetirlo, no hemos encontrado a nadie, ni siquiera sus cuerpos. –dijo el Maou.

Entonces, ¿Pueden estar bien? –pregunté.

Posiblemente Kokabiel huyo con ellos. –dijo el Maou dejando el lugar.

Este obviamente me llevo con él para que trataran mis heridas.

Él me dejo en una sala médica donde me estaban tratando, pero lo que él no sabía, es que yo escuchaba lo que él estaba diciendo afuera de la habitación.

Sí, los chicos del clan de mi hermana han desaparecido junto a ella, pero solamente el Sekiryuutei quedo en el lugar de los hechos. –dijo claramente el Maou afuera de la habitación.

No, no tengo la intención de tomar represalias contra él, estoy seguro que eso es algo que Rias no me perdonaría. –dijo el Maou.

Esas palabras me alegraban un poco, pero eso solo me hacía preocuparme cada vez más.

(Chicos, ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde están?)

Mientras pensaba, el pelirrojo volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Sekiryuutei, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó el Maou.

Solo pude asentir a sus palabras mientras le mencionaba acerca de mi preocupación.

No debes preocuparte por eso, ellos deben estar con vida, y lo más probable es que Kokabiel piense usarlos como botín de guerra, así que lo más probable es que todos estén sanos y salvos. –dijo el Maou intentando calmarme.

Yo no pude evitar entender la preocupación de aquel hombre, pero decidí mantener la compostura.

¿Y mis padres? ¿Y los miembros del consejo estudiantil? –pregunté.

Los primeros han muerto… Y los últimos también están desaparecidos, así que quizás también están en la misma situación en la que están mi hermana y su séquito. –dijo el Maou con voz apagada.

No pude evitar quedarme impactado, pero la impotencia no me permitía hablar.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba haciendo un mar de llantos por la pérdida de mis progenitores.

Y sin darme cuenta…El Maou pelirrojo se estaba disculpando conmigo. –puede que esto no cambie nada, pero al menos te puedo decir que yo asumiré la responsabilidad por haber tardado en llegar a ayudarlos.

Quería hablar, quería decir cómo me sentía, pero algo me decía que quizás, y solo quizás… Aun no era el momento.

 ** _Segunda parte, posiblemente esta historia termine con solo tres o cuatro capítulos, pero como se dijo en el capítulo anterior, esto termina vuelto una mi**da :v._**


	3. Adiós

**_Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores._**

 ** _Perspectiva de Issei._**

Ise, buenos días, el desayuno está listo. –dijo mi madre llamándome para bajar al comedor.

Vamos, apúrate o llegaras tarde a clases. –decía mi padre intentando llamarme la atención.

Solo me quedaba apurarme al hacerle caso a mi padre, pero curiosamente Matsuda y Motohama me esperaban afuera de casa.

Hola chicos. –dije un poco extrañado.

Vamos, se nos hará tarde para espiar a las chicas. –dijo el calvo bastante animado.

Solo pude sonreír ante sus palabras, pero eso solamente fue hasta que llegamos a la academia.

Esta estaba destruida, todo era escombros por todos lados.

No… No… No… No… No… No…

Volteé a buscar a los chicos, pero no me encontraba absolutamente nada.

Solo había cuerpos por debajo de lo que antes podrías decir que eran casas.

Todo era un camino de destrucción.

Solo podía correr, correr sin rumbo, hasta que llegue…

Llegue al sitio donde se supone que quedaba mi hogar.

No había nada.

…

..

.

Eso era lo único que soñaba… Y Así fue durante varios días.

Mis padres ya no están, mis amigos de la academia están muertos, los chicos están perdidos, y el consejo está en la misma situación.

Es irónico que todo esto haya empezado por culpa mía, por culpa de mi debilidad, y que aun así… Yo sea el único que está a ''salvo''.

Ese mismo día que el Maou pelirrojo se disculpó conmigo, llego una visita inesperada.

Este era un pelinegro con un mechón rubio en la parte frontal de su cabeza que vestía una yukata tradicional, y también se trataba de un cliente que me tope en un par de situaciones.

Hola dragón rojo. –dijo el recién identificado mientras sacaba un par de alas tan oscura como la más sombría de todas las noches.

Algo dentro de mí quería atacarlo, quería acabar con él.

Esto se debía a que todos los de su especie no hicieron más que darnos problemas.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarle la mano… El Maou pelirrojo solo pudo detenerme.

Decidí hacerle caso, esto quizás se debía a que este era mi superior.

Él es Azazel, el general de los ángeles caídos, y a comparación de Kokabiel… Él no quiere guerras. –dijo el pelirrojo para intentar aclararme la situación.

¡Y si no las quería, ¿Por qué permitió que Kokabiel destruyera la ciudad?! –pregunté totalmente desesperado.

Kokabiel estaba trabajando a espaldas de mí y del resto de los líderes de Gregori. –dijo el caído con naturalidad.

¡¿Ah? ¿Acaso eso es una respuesta?! –dije perdiendo mis cabales.

Lamento lo que has pasado. Yo me encargue de enviar a alguien que tenía que detener a Kokabiel, pero parece que se me olvidó mencionarle que la ciudad de Kuoh estaba en peligro. –dijo el caído aparente-mente apenado.

¡¿Se te olvido? ¿Cómo es eso de que se te olvido un detalle tan importante?! –dije completamente desesperado.

Yo sabía que estos hombres solo querían aceptar la culpa de todo, incluso cuando no la tenían, pero también había algo de mí que buscaba a alguien a quien culpar… Incluso si yo era consciente de que yo era el único culpable de todo esto.

Chico te entrenare con el objetivo de que vayas a rescatar al grupo de las hermanas de los Maous. –dijo el caído con seriedad.

Yo estaba un poco confundido… Y esto se debía a que el hombre al frente mío me estaba ofreciendo un entrenamiento para ''intentar'' enmendar mi error.

Decidí acceder a su petición, pero aun había algo que me inquietaba.

¿Siquiera sabes donde esta Kokabiel? –pregunte esperanzado.

Este solo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

…

..

.

Desde entonces he estado entrenando con una locura que podrías considerar anti-natural.

Y en uno de mis descansos solo pude preguntarle al caído. -¿Por qué me encargan una misión tan importante?

Este solo pudo responder con indiferencia. –Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, es serte sincero. El Maou no te encargo esto porque seas el más óptimo o el más confiable, solamente lo hizo porque tu existencia esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

¿Jurisdicción? –pregunté un poco confundido.

Puede que no lo sepas, pero los portadores de los dragones celestiales siempre han llegado a ser seres excepcionales, pero parece que esta es la primera vez que hay un Sekiryuutei tan débil. –dijo con seriedad el caído.

No había podido evitar agachar la cabeza en ese entonces.

Pero de igual forma, eso no quita el hecho de que eres el Sekiryuutei, y acerca de la misión, si tú provocas un desastre, este no afectara de alguna manera a alguna de las facciones. Después de todo, tú eres el portador de un dragón que solo busca el combate y la muerte de su rival. –dijo el caído terminando la conversación.

El tiempo había pasado, y me entere de muchas cosas.

Entre estas estaba que el compromiso de la presidenta fue decidido en mayor parte por su madre, y que su hermano siempre estuvo en contra de dicho compromiso, pero al ser el Maou lucifer no le quedaba de otra que permitir esa decisión por el bien de la familia.

Obviamente yo no estaba en posición de opinar acerca de las decisiones de una familia de demonios de clase alta.

…

..

.

El día de la verdad llego, y parece que los líderes de las distintas facciones intentaron realizar un tratado de paz, pero para eso necesitan que yo recupere los séquitos de las hermanas de los dos Reyes demonios que asistirán a dicha reunión.

¿Qué más podría salir mal? –pregunté antes de salir directo al punto donde se suponía que habían visto a Kokabiel durante todo este tiempo.

Quien se imaginaria que todo saldría distinto a lo planeado.

Llegue al lugar donde se supone que era la guarida de Kokabiel.

Era anormalmente silencioso, demasiado para mi gusto.

Pero había algo que me mantenía con la frente en alto, y eso era que Kokabiel era el más débil de todos los cadres.

(En serio el tipo que humillo a todo el club de investigación de lo oculto, ¿Era el más débil de todos los cadres?) –pensé.

Cada vez que me adentraba más en la dichosa guarida, llegaba a observar habitaciones donde habían marcas de forcejeo y tortura, incluso creo que llegue a ver un brazo que me llego a parecer bastante familiar.

 ** _Demonios D:_**

Seguí caminando con normalidad, incluso al ver cada vez las habitaciones estaban más ensangrentadas, pero esto no era lo único… El número de miembros cercenados también iban aumentando.

Un brazo, luego una pierna, luego dos de cada, y todo era cada vez más repugnante.

Llegue a una gran puerta, esta era de madera, y quizás no una cualquiera, sino una de la mayor calidad.

La puerta era de casi cuatro metros de alto con dos de ancho.

Y era de las que se abren por la mitad.

No me quedo de otra más que empujar la dichosa puerta.

Hubiera deseado nunca haberlo hecho.

¡Hola! –dijo un hombre mayor que pude reconocer a la primera.

¡Kokabiel! –dije con evidente odio.

Oh vamos, ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa? –dijo el cadre entre risas.

Su mera presencia me sacaba de mis casillas.

¡¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué has hecho con los miembros del club?! –pregunté claramente enojado.

Oh acerca de eso, ¿No quieres leer esto primero? –dijo el cadre mientras me arrojaba una carta.

¿Esto qué es? –pregunté manteniendo la distancia.

Es de tu ama, quizás te interese saber que dice. –dijo el cadre con su típica sonrisa llena de malicia.

Quería creer en esas palabras, y algo me decía que esto podría calmar siquiera un poco mi incertidumbre.

Ese fue otro gran error.

 _'_ ' _Han pasado varios días desde que Kokabiel nos rapto, a veces llego a preguntarme por qué me pasa esto a mí de entre tantos demonios que hay con vida, pero todo esto se debe a que soy la hermana del Maou Lucifer, y mi amiga Sona está compartiendo el mismo destino que yo. Él me dijo que escribiera esta carta porque tenía la intención de enviársela a mi hermano mayor, por lo que decidí creerle y escribir mi último arrepentimiento y mi último deseo._

 _Issei, espero que estés con vida, y si lo estas, creo que te estarás culpando por todo lo que está pasando, así que lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es contarte la verdad. Yo al reencarnarte era completamente consciente que tenías un gran poder dentro tuyo, y sentía que tu poder me serviría para romper mi compromiso con Raiser, y quizás después volverme la campeona de los Raiting Games como siempre había soñado, pero no todo es como uno lo quiere, y en este poco tiempo que fuiste parte de mi familia llegue a comprenderlo._

 _No importa cuánto potencial tenga alguien, desarrollarlo se tomara su tiempo, y eso era lo que nosotros no teníamos, sinceramente me había alegrado cuando llegaste a irrumpir la presentación donde me darían a conocer como esposa de Raiser, también pude llegar a ver el desarrollo que tuviste como demonio, y eso logro hacerme sentir un poco orgullosa, pero no todo es bueno, ya que a la final perdiste, pero no es algo por lo que debas atormentarte, después de todo eres un miembro de mi familia, y no importaba la situación, te traté como tal._

 _Luego de aquella batalla de demostración, mi hermano llego a mencionarme su descontento acerca de ti, pero con el poco orgullo que me quedaba, inste en decirle que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, incluso cuando no llevabas más que un par de semanas desde que te reencarne como demonio._

 _Lo único de lo que me arrepiento, fue no haber hecho las cosas a tiempo, y mi último deseo es… Que por favor se apuren en mandar ayuda, en este poco tiempo que llevamos acá se han llevado a los miembros uno por uno, los han estado torturando de muchas maneras, incluso… incluso… incluso les han amputado algunas extremidades, y lo mismo sucedió con el séquito de Sona._

 _Primero fue con los hombres de ambos séquitos, luego fueron por koneko, Asia y la enviada de la iglesia, luego las chicas del séquito de Sona, luego Akeno, y ahora solo faltamos Sona y Yo._

 _Por todo lo que quieran, por favor salven a mi familia._

 _Atentamente Rias Gremory, y futura Rias Phoenix''._

Sin darme cuenta, termine por apretar la dichosa carta mientras preguntaba. -¿Por qué yo? ¿No se supone que se la enviarías a Lucifer-sama?

El caído solo pudo reír ante mis palabras. –deberías haber visto su cara de esperanza cuando le dije eso, fue tan placentero que creyera que en serio llegarían a salvarlos, pero esto solo fue para hacerlos caer en la verdadera desesperación. –dijo para después parar de reír.

¿Quieres verlos? –me preguntó el cadre.

¿Qué ganas con hacer esto? –pregunté completamente irritado.

''Diversión'' –dijo secamente.

¡Eres un maldito! –dije.

¡Dime, ¿Quieres verlos?! –dijo con su macabra sonrisa.

Solo pude asentir ante sus palabras.

Están atrás de mi trono. –dijo el cadre desapareciendo su trono.

Una pequeña puerta se hizo visible.

No me había quedado de otra que abrirla.

Ese fue el último error que pude llegar a cometer.

 _Actualidad._

Ahora mismo me encuentro viendo el cadáver de lo que sería mi ama y junto a esta estaba lo que antes podrías decirle compañeros.

Al otro lado estaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y sus miembros.

A todos les falta al menos un brazo o una pierna, a excepción de los chicos, que no tenían ni una sola de sus extremidades.

¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¿¡No es divertido lo que estás viendo!? –dijo el cadre completamente loco.

Mi cordura quería caer a lo más profundo del abismo.

No importaba que tanto intentara negar lo que mis ojos miraban, eso estaba más que claro.

No quedo absolutamente nadie con vida.

Mi ama tenia cercenado el brazo izquierdo y parecía tener marcas de forcejeo en lo largo de sus muslos y cara, koneko había perdido los miembros izquierdos y parecía que sufrió una muerte por desangre al no haber sido tratada.

Aquella chica por lo que me sacrifique tanto para rescatarla, no tenía una pierna y tenía su cuello en una posición antinatural, lo mismo sucedió con la peliazul llamada Xenovia.

Mi sempai de cola de caballo no tenía brazos mientras parecía estar atada de cabeza, los chicos tenían vendajes en donde se supone que tendrían sus piernas y brazos, ni decir que el resto de chicas junto a Sona no estaban en una mejor situación.

Mi ira se estaba subiendo hasta lo más alto.

(¿Para qué me esforcé tanto? ¿Por qué de entre tantos humanos en este miserable mundo, me toco ser a mí el afectado?) –era lo único que pasaba por mi mente.

El cadre seguía riendo como loco. –Hubieras escuchado sus gritos de clemencia, el cómo pedían que parara, y el cómo seguían con la esperanza de que llegarían a ser salvados.

¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?! –grite perdiendo la poca cordura.

¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Deberías ver tu cara en este preciso momento, y puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero estamos solos! –dijo el cadre para volver a hacer su maldita sonrisa.

¿Solos? –pregunté.

Sí, mis subordinados fueron a interrumpir la dichosa reunión para hacer ese tratado de paz. –dijo el cadre pasando de una risa a una voz de claro odio.

¡No vas a lograr nada! –dije mientras sacaba un par de brazaletes que me dio Azazel.

¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¿¡En serio crees tener oportunidad maldito demonio!? –grito el caído.

Si supieras que Azazel me hizo ofrecer mi cuerpo al dragón que reside en mi guantelete, más que me dio este equipo para poder acceder al estado prohibido. –dije intentando sonar convincente.

Pero nunca espere la siguiente respuesta. –¿Y qué?

En ese momento me di cuenta lo loco que podría llegar a estar este tipo, yo era consciente que en este poco tiempo no pude llegar a fortalecerme casi nada, lo único que hice fue convertirme en un chivo expiatorio que tenía como propósito intentar salvar a los considerados rehenes.

Pero… Ahora no hay nada que pueda decir que mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

No creo estar en las condiciones para poder acabar con este tipo, pero al menos intentare vengar a los chicos. –dije para terminar arremetiéndome contra el caído.

La ira no me dejaba pensar.

Simplemente golpeaba al caído con todas mis fuerzas, y este en respuesta llegaba a golpearme contra el suelo o las paredes, y en algunas ocasiones me atravesaba con lanzas de luz.

Pero eso no era algo que en verdad me importara.

Mi mente decía que ya no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo, en cambio mi cuerpo solo quería acabar con el ser que tenía en frente mío.

El tiempo del Balance Breaker había acabado, y el primero de los dos brazaletes se había quebrado.

¡HAHAHAHAHA, ves que tus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada, ¿lo ves?! –grito eufóricamente el cadre.

Puede que tengas razón, ¡Pero eso no significa que no te llevare al infierno conmigo! –grite mientras me ponía el otro brazalete que me quedaba.

[Sabes que tu cuerpo no lo soportara, ¿No? Incluso puedo llegar a decir que podrás morir por sobrepasar tus propios límites.] –dijo el dragón de mi guantelete.

No es como si fuera algo que me importara. –dije para empezar el segundo round.

 **En otro lado.**

 ** _Aclarare algo, a diferencia de la historia original, Michael no está presente en esta reunión._**

Eres fuerte Azazel, pero no lo suficiente. –dijo una morena mientras que tenía sus brazos alongados como si de goma se tratase.

El caído solo pudo amputarse el brazo mientras permitía que la morena explotara sola.

Y creer que Kokabiel tenía tantos ángeles caídos y exorcistas renegados en sus líneas. –dijo Azazel claramente irritado.

 ** _El poder del guion, así de simple._**

Caídos y demonios se mataban sin evidente remordimiento.

Solo espero que el Sekiryuutei pueda rescatar a mi hermana y el resto. –dijo el Maou pelirrojo evidentemente preocupado.

No debes preocuparte por eso, estoy segura que las chicas y sus grupos están bien. –dijo una chica pelinegra con un par de coletas.

Sí, espero que todo salga bien. –respondió el Maou.

Lo que no sabían es que uno de los tantos exorcistas no pudo evitar escuchar aquel comentario.

Este solo pudo expresar una gran sonrisa.

Este solo pudo reír mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos. –¡Oh, esto hace que las torturas y violaciones que hicimos a esos demonios de mierda hayan valido la pena!

 ** _¿Khe? D:_**

El exorcista sin darse cuenta que por acción de esa mera frase, hizo que todos los exorcistas fueran congelados a excepción de él.

¿A que te refieres con tortura y violación? –preguntó con una voz de ultratumba la pequeña chica identificada como la Maou Leviathan.

El joven exorcista consciente de que dijo algo que llego a enfurecer al Rey demonio, decidió hablar con la total honestidad del mundo. –Oh, nosotros los hijos de Dios solo hemos hecho lo correcto, aunque nunca está de más divertirse con los cuerpos de unas sucias demonios.

Segundos después su pecho llego a ser perforado por una gran estaca de hielo.

El Maou pelirrojo ante el avance de los sucesos solo pudo decir. –Azazel, ¿Puedes llevarnos a donde se supone que es la guarida de Kokabiel?

 **De regreso a la guarida.**

[Es increíble lo que has llegado a soportar, Kokabiel] –dijo el Dragón Gales.

Maldición, cómo es posible que haya entrado a ese estado. –dijo el cadre completamente desesperado.

[¿Y aun tienes la maldita osadía de preguntar? Has matado a su familia, a sus amigos, a su grupo y a sus conocidos] –dijo con seriedad el dragón.

¿Te lo estás tomando a pecho? –dijo el cadre de manera arrogante.

[No, creo que te estás equivocando. Yo ahora solo existo para apoyar a mis portadores, incluso si eso significa usar este estado que permite matar dioses, creo que debes sentirte alagado, no cualquier día puedes ver la Juggernaut Drive en su máximo esplendor] –dijo el Dragon Gales arrogantemente.

Dicho esto último, el enorme dragón se arrojó contra el cadre el cual en un intento de esquivarlo, termino por perder el brazo.

[No eres más que una pobre basura insignificante] –dijo el dragón rugiendo.

Esto no puede terminar así. –dijo el cadre con una mueca de dolor.

[Pues creo que ha llegado tu hora] –dijo Ddraig antes de que el enorme dragón volviera a arremeter contra el caído.

 **De regreso con los líderes.**

Es aquí. –dijo Azazel señalando la entrada.

Vamos rápido. –dijo Serafall aparentemente desesperada.

Los líderes llegaron a ver lo mismo que el joven castaño había visto en su terrible recorrido.

¡Esto es repugnante! ¡Una chica mágica no debería ver algo así! –dijo Serafall completamente asqueada.

Pero al llegar a una gran puerta de madera, sólo llegaron a escuchar los sonidos de una bestia.

Estos conscientes del peligro solo llegaron a abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba, un enorme dragón se estaba comiendo los restos del cadre de Gregori.

¿Eso es lo que creo que es? –pregunto Azazel sorprendido.

La enorme bestia al darse cuenta de los recién llegados, sólo llego a lanzarse contra los líderes.

Estos en respuesta solo trabajaron de Manera eficiente.

La gran bestia solo fue congelada una y otra vez mientras se ponía a rugir y control.

Cuidado Serafall. –dijo el Maou Lucifer.

No te preocupes. Yo lo mantendré, ustedes revisen la zona. –dijo la Leviathan.

Estos a petición de esta sólo llegaron a explorar la puerta que faltaba por ver.

La misma grotesca escena vista por el castaño llego a ser observada por ambos líderes.

Sirzechs solo pudo preguntar completamente enojado. -¿¡Cuantos días!?

Azazel solo pudo responder con seriedad. –considerando el rigor mortis observable, llevan al menos 3 días.

Tanto para nada. –dijo el pelirrojo para terminar cayendo de rodillas.

Ese maldito, siempre fue un demente, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a esto. –decía Azazel mientras miraba lo poco que quedaba de Kokabiel.

 **De vuelta con el castaño.**

Hace un tiempo que perdí la noción de lo que paso afuera.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que forcé mi cuerpo a un segundo Balance Breaker.

De ahí en adelante mi odio solo iba creciendo.

Y ahora me encuentro en una pequeña sala donde hay un montón de personas completamente calladas.

Creo que también recite un extraño canto.

Así fue hasta hace unos segundos.

Todo se volvió a encender en llamas, y aquel enorme dragón se hizo presente.

[Hola compañero, ya hemos terminado con Kokabiel.]

No pude evitar quedarme sorprendido por lo recién dicho, pero aun así decidí hablar. –¿Qué paso?

[Perdiste en tu segundo encuentro, pero debido al odio que iba creciendo en ti por la pérdida de todos tus seres queridos, llegaste a entrar en el estado temido por los dioses, también conocida como la Juggernaut drive.]

¿Juggernaut drive?

[No es tiempo de preguntas, creo que eres consciente del precio a pagar, ¿No?]

¿Qué? ¿Pero acaso ya no te di todo mi cuerpo? ¿Qué más quieres? –pregunté completamente desesperado.

[Este estado consume tu tiempo de vida, así que creo que es mejor que te despidas de este mundo.] –dijo con seriedad el dragón.

¿Hice lo correcto? –pregunté antes de aceptar mi final.

[No lo sé chico, yo solamente debía cumplir tus caprichos y necesidades.] –dijo el dragón con seriedad.

A veces pienso que puedes llegar a ser muy seco. –dije.

[No lo fuera en caso de que hubieras sido un digno portador.] –dijo el dragón de manera imponente.

En ese momento solo pude lamentar lo patética que llego a ser mi vida.

(Como quisiera remediar las cosas, pero sé que eso será completamente imposible.)

 **De vuelta en la realidad.**

Después de congelar el dragón una y otra vez, este sólo dejo de rugir.

Creo que se acabó. –dijo Azazel con seriedad.

Déjalo salir. –dijo el pelirrojo con voz quebrada.

La chica mágica solo llego aceptar la petición del pelirrojo.

Tanto por nada. –dijo el Maou apretando los puños.

Mientras tanto la Maou Leviathan lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su querida So-tan.

Azazel solo pudo pensar. –(¿En serio todo esto paso porque se me paso un pequeño detalle?)

 ** _Pues si wey no mames :V._**

 **De vuelta con el chico.**

¡¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?! –dijo una extraña voz.

¡¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?! –pregunté completamente confundido.

Bueno, ahora no es importante que me conozcas, pero al menos te diré que escuche tu último deseo. –dijo la extraña voz que curiosamente se le empezaba a hacer conocida al chico.

¿Qué deseo?

''Como quisiera remediar las cosas, pero sé que eso será completamente imposible''. –dijo remedándome aquel sujeto desconocido.

¿Cómo harás eso? –pregunté un poco irritado.

Claro, desde que morí por primera vez, mi vida se volvió una reverenda porquería.

Fácil, te permitiré revivir con tus recuerdos. –dijo la voz mientras se materializaba como una extraña forma de luz humanoide.

Espera, ¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

Pues claro, y hasta nunca. –dijo la voz mientras su forma se iba aclarando cada vez más.

Ese pelo, no me digas que… –no pude terminar porque desaparecí del lugar.

 ** _Bueno, ahora solo queda el epilogo, y quiero preguntar, ¿quieren que todo ya se vaya a la mier** completamente, o que al menos se pueda remediar un poco la situación?_**


	4. Nada va como lo esperaba

Bueno…

Esto es para avisar… Que me he estancado con el epilogo…

En verdad me sale muy difícil hacer una línea sin nuestro querido castaño, y está a la vez no se vaya a la mierda… Él fue quien logro sacar a ophis de la khaos brigada, empezando por ahí, veo muy difícil remediar ciertos eventos que se salen de las manos a los líderes. Asi que solo tengo algo que decir…

Les quedare debiendo el epilogo de esta historia, pero todo aquel que esté interesado en que le paso a issei, debe leer mundo 3, porque él en verdad no revivió, termino renaciendo en otra vida, pero eso fue un malentendido intencional que decidí hacer en el capitulo 3 :V.


	5. Good Bye

Bueno... esto es raro, vengo a decir que dejare la plataforma por tiempo indefinido.

Esto es porque simplemente se me dificulta publicar por acá. Esto se debe a que siempre que subo un capitulo nuevo, me toca reeditar las negritas, las cursivas, y hasta en ocasiones se pierden palabras.

Si hay gente que le interese saber como continúan mis historias, pueden visitar mi perfil de wattpad, en el cual actualizo más historias a comparacion de las pocas que hay acá.

user/Misogi575


End file.
